5 VIDAS, 1 AMOR ConcursoIchiHimeFC
by michelleuchiha14
Summary: ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta que le gustaba? Probablemente fue durante la pelea contra Yhwach, el pensar que algo malo pudiera pasarle durante la batalla lo enfermaba. Aunque ese fue el momento en el que Ichigo supo que estaba enamorado de ella, pudo deducir que lo había estado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Sería capaz de invitarla a salir y declarar sus sentimientos?#ConcursoIchiHimeFC


Hola chicos, es un placer saludarlos y traerles una nueva historia, está vez para **el concurso de Fanfics** de la página de Facebook **''Ichihime''**. Me pareció una excelente idea para incentivar a los autores, incrementar la cantidad de fics Ichihimes y celebrar el primer año de nuestra amada pareja Ichihime siento canon. Asi que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad y contribuir con el fandom. Espero que la disfruten y si es asi me lo hagan saber .

 **Tema elegido: ''Primera cita de Orihime e Ichigo''.**

 **Autora: michellemruchiha**

Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen al autor original, Tite Kubo, y este fanfic está hecho con el único objetivo de entretener a los fans.

 **CINCO VIDAS, 1 AMOR.**

.

.

.

La guerra sucumbió para dejar a su paso una paz no antes experimentada. La inseguridad y el temor de no poder proteger a los suyos, que por tanto tiempo lo había asechado, había desaparecido, dejando consigo esperanza de un mundo mejor.

Sin embargo era ahora otro tipo de inseguridad el que no lo dejaba en paz y esta vez era un tipo de inseguridad mucho más difícil de vencer que la anterior, porque si bien tiempo atrás le aterraba la idea de no ser capaz de proteger a sus seres queridos, sabía que era capaz de dar todo de sí porque así fuera, sin embargo en este caso no era capaz de poder decir lo mismo, aún no había sido capaz de declarar su sentimientos a ella.

¿Cuándo se dio cuenta que le gustaba? Probablemente fue durante la pelea contra Yhwach, el pensar que algo malo pudiera pasarle durante la batalla lo enfermaba y pensó que no sería capaz de permitirle pelear a su lado en esa última disputa, pero fue precisamente el amor y la confianza que le tenía el que lo hizo permitirle a la pelinaranja estar junto a él en el frente de batalla, sabía que estando él presente jamás permitiría que alguien le hiciera ningún tipo de daño a su querida amiga y lo más importante, la conocía lo suficiente y tenía toda la confianza puesta en ella y en su poder, sabía que era capaz de eso y mucho más, ella no era cualquier chica, a pesar de su apariencia frágil era la chica más fuerte que él conocía, en todos los sentidos, se lo había demostrado muchas veces y se lo demostró una vez más en esa pelea, donde ambos dieron lo mejor de sí y resultaron triunfantes.

Aunque ese fue el momento en el que Ichigo supo que estaba enamorado de ella, pudo deducir que lo había estado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

 _**Flashback**_

 _Las clases habían resultado tediosas para cierto pelinaranja, cada vez entendía menos la clases de matemáticas, y no precisamente porque no le gustaran o porque no fuera bueno con ellas, la verdad es que siempre había sido un "nerd" cuando de números se trataba, pero esta vez estaba teniendo problemas debido a sus constantes faltas por ir a atender el llamado de Hollows en la cuidad, ser Shinagami sustituto era a fin de cuentas un trabajo más y los hollows habían sido muy recurrentes durante los últimos días. Por fin habían terminado las clases y escucho cierta conversación, sin intención de hacerlo, entre sus queridas amigas._

 _-Lo siento Orihime, tengo práctica de Karate hasta tarde y no podré acompañarte a tu casa hoy._

 _-No te preocupes Tatsuki chan, estaré bien, suerte en tus clases- contestaba una sonriente pelinaranja mientras se despedía de su amiga que salía del salón con prisa, al parecer iba tarde, Ichigo estaba a punto de ofrecerse a acompañar a Orihime hasta su casa y así evitar que fuera sola cuando otro chico del salón se acercó rápidamente a ella, este chico era de estatura media, cabello castaño y ojos grandes del mismo color de su cabello, era popular con las chicas y parecía tener mucha seguridad para hablar. El salón de clases había quedado vacío y ya solo estaban dentro Orihime, que tenía a sus espaldas a Ichigo y esta no se había percatado de su presencia, y por último se encontraba el chico de cabellos castaños._

 _-Disculpe señorita Inoue, podría permitirme unos momentos por favor- dijo al momento que tomó la mano de la pelinaranja y la beso, Ichigo observaba la escena con una sensación de que su estómago se revolvía. Orihime se sonrojó por la pena y se sintió incómoda y nerviosa, ya conocía esos patrones de comportamiento y sabía lo que seguía a continuación, eso le pasaba probablemente 1 o dos veces por semana y aún así jamás se acostumbraría a ello._

 _-Seguro Tamako kun, ¿que necesitas? - preguntó la pelinaranja algo nerviosa._

 _-Eres una chica muy bella...y...eh, veras, yo...quisiera, quisieras...- el chico, que parecía tener toda la seguridad del mundo hasta hace unos momentos atrás empezó a tartamudear y ponerse nervioso cuando se percató de la pesada mirada que le dirigía su compañero de cabellera naranja. Ichigo estaba experimentado un episodio de rabia hacia Tamako sin entender exactamente el porque pero sabía que no lo quería ver cerca de Orihime, era claro que solo la estaba molestando, sin darse cuenta lo empezó a retar con la mirada, algo que intimidaría a cualquiera tomando en cuenta el tamaño y la reputación de pandillero rebelde del pelinaranja. Aún así, el indefenso chico reunió valor para seguir hablando- me preguntaba si quisieras ser mi novia Inoue san! - soltó de golpe poniendo muy incómoda a la chica y en cierta forma furioso a Ichigo._

 _-Lo siento Tamako kun, veras, mi corazón pertenece a alguien más- dijo haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa._

 _-Ya veo, pero aun así...podríamos empezar a salir y..._

 _-Vamos Orihime, te llevo a tu casa- Interrumpió el pelinaranja tomando del brazo a Orihime y caminando hacia la salida dejando a un muy desconcertado Tamako kun, Ichigo tampoco comprendió porque actuó de esa manera._

 _Fin del Flashback._

Después de la pelea contra Yhwach, Ichigo había tenido mucho tiempo libre para pensar y aclarar su mente. Ahora estaba seguro de que amaba con locura a Inoue Orihime, su querida amiga y compañera de clases y batallas. Sin embargo no estaba tan seguro de que ella lo amara a él, recordaba las palabras que ella usó aquella tarde con Tamako kun: "lo siento, mi corazón pertenece a alguien más" y aunque una parte de él le decía que era a él a quien ella se refería la inseguridad lo embargaba nuevamente, ¿qué posibilidad había de que una diosa como ella se fijara en él? Ella era perfecta en todos los sentidos, tenía los sentimientos más puros y nobles que Ichigo conocía en un ser humano y además se daba el lujo de ser hermosa por fuera, su piel de porcelana, su brillante cabello, sus contorneadas piernas y delgada cintura, nada de eso pasaba desapercibido para Ichigo.

Su inseguridad había persistido con el pasar del tiempo, el chico se había propuesto a declarar sus sentimientos cuando la guerra hubo terminado, sin embargo pasaron los días y él no reunió el valor para hacerlo, pasaron los meses y su relación con Orihime seguía igual de cercana pero no en el nivel que él deseaba, desconociendo por completo que la chica deseaba lo mismo.

Llego la tan anhelada época de graduación de la preparatoria, por poco pensó que no la libraría debido a sus constantes faltas, pero con su esfuerzo y ayuda de sus compañeros, en especial de Orihime quién es muy inteligente y lo ayudo con clases extras, logró graduarse al mismo tiempo que sus amigos. Ichigo e Ishida tenían su camino claro, estudiarían la universidad siguiendo el ejemplo de sus padres, Chad y Tatsuki, por su parte, seguirán con sus entrenamientos en los deportes que tanto les gustaba, box y karate respectivamente, ya encontrarían algo que hacer con su talento y gusto por ello. Para Orihime está época fue muy triste, implicaba separarse en cierta forma de sus amigos, que tanto quería, ya no los vería a diario en el salón de clases, no compartiarian más momentos en la azotea durante el receso y no escucharía más las excusas tontas que usaban Ichigo, Ishida, Chad e inclusive ella con los profesores cuando un hollow atacaba la ciudad y debían salir de clases a atender al llamado, pero sobretodo ya no podría observar desde su asiento al pelinaraja que tanto amaba. Le dolía pensar en alejarse de él, que dejaran de frecuentarse y le dejara de hablar olvidándose de ella; lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas cuando pensaba en que eso pudiera pasar. Otro de los motivos que ponía triste a Orihime era saber que no podría seguir estudiando, debido a que su estado económico la limitaba, no tenía padres que se hicieran cargo de los gastos que implican estudiar una carrera universitaria y aún con su trabajo no podría solventar por si sola los gastos de la renta de su apartamento y la universidad, por lo que tuvo que renunciar a su sueño de seguir estudiando, a pesar de haber recibido tantas solicitudes de ingreso de diferentes universidades debido a sus altas calificaciones. Por el contrario siguió con su trabajo en la panadería.

El tiempo siguió pasando, los amigos siguieron frecuentándose al menos una vez al mes, organizaban salidas a comer, cenar o al cine, lo que fuera para no perder el contacto y continuar con su lazo de amistad. En muchas de estas salidas Ichigo terminaba teniendo tiempo a solas con Orihime, aveces porque se ofrecía a llevarla a su casa y otras que intencionalmente sus amigos planeaban para dejarlos solos, pero aun así ninguno se atrevía a avanzar, pues tenían miedo de arruinar la relación de amistad que tanto apreciaban.

La noticia de la boda de Renji y Rukia llego para sorprender a todos, tanto al mundo humano como a la sociedad de almas, pero sin duda fue un hecho que alegro a todos a quienes conocían esa pareja, pues la mayoría era testigo de los ojos de amor con los que se miraban ambos, desde su niñez.

Orihime fue una de las más entusiastas con la boda de su amiga Rukia e incluso se encargó ella misma de cocer el velo de novia que usaría su amiga.

La sociedad de almas entera asistió al tan esperando evento, y por supuesto que sus amigos del mundo humano también asistieron. Orihime se veía preciosa, luciendo un vestido largo pero sencillo de color claro, con un chal que adornaba sus hombros, además de su hermoso y largo cabello naranja como su mejor accesorio. Ichigo no podía dejar de observarla durante toda la ceremonia, se veía preciosa y su amigo Renji se percató de las miradas nada disimuladas que le dirigía su amigo a Orihime. Renji decidió que debía actuar y alentar de cierta manera a su amigo, de lo contrario jamás avanzaría con Orihime.

-¿Estas enamorado de ella no es así?- soltó Renji de golpe, para alguien tan distraído como Ichigo, que no había sido capaz de captar los sentimientos que Orihime le había demostrado durante los últimos años, era necesario hablar de manera clara. Ichigo tomó por sorpresa sus palabras, no esperaba ser tan obvio.

-Eso...-dudo en que contestar, no había porque negar lo evidente, pero la manera tan directa de hablar de Renji lo hizo analizar cada palabra.

-No deberías hacer esperar tanto tiempo a una muchacha tan linda.

-Lo sé -dijo él respondiendo con una voz que parecía desaparecer- pero no seas tan condescendiente de repente, al fin y al cabo tú fuiste tan lento que a ti te tomo muchas décadas.

Ante la queja de Ichigo, Renji corrió hacia las 3 personas que caminaban delante, llamó a Uryu y a Sado y apartó a Orihime con un gesto de su mano.

-Estábamos teniendo una conversación solo entre los hombres así que deberías ir hacia allá.

-Bueno...-Sintiéndose abatida Orihime bajo los hombros y camino en dirección a Ichigo.

-¿Kurosoki kun también va?, voy a caminar alejada de ustedes.

-No, yo...- Ichigo observó al grupo avanzar delante de ellos. Renji miró a Ichigo y le hizo unos pulgares arriba como diciendo "buena suerte"- parece que no tengo que ir.

-Oh, ¿estás seguro?- Ichigo miro a Orihime y pensó: "soy pésimo para explicar lo que tengo en mi mente" sintiendo ganas de arrancarse los pelos.

-Kuchiki San se veía tan bonita eh?- susurro Orihime ignorando por completo lo que pasaba por la mente de Ichigo- el velo le quedaba tan bien- recordando la escena los ojos de Orihime se llenaron de lágrimas- Kurosaki kun gracias por encargarte de las cámaras hoy, ansío ver la fotos, imprimirlas y enviar una copia de las fotos a todos- hablaba Orihime a un Ichigo tenso que solo respondía "si".

-¿Qué pasa Kurosaki kun?- en respuesta a Orihime con el ceño fruncido Ichigo sacude la cabeza y le contesta que no es nada.

Mientras charlaban el Senkaimon se observaba y las tres personas que iban adelante ya estaban frente a la puerta teniendo una charla amistosa. Ichigo respira muy hondo.

-Oye Inoue- habla quedándose parado junto a Orihime, mientras la ve a los ojos.

-¿Que sucede?- inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado Orihime mira también a Ichigo.

-Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo, así que la próxima vez ¿crees que podrías hacer algo de tiempo para mí?- soltó por fin, esperando ansioso la respuesta de la chica. Orihime no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, esta vez no era solamente un "te acompaño a casa", ¡está vez le estaba pidiendo tiempo para pasarlo con él!, pero por supuesto que ella le daría todo su tiempo y más, su corazón le pertenecía y en ese momento dio un vuelco de alegría, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas de rosa, la felicidad la embargo. Ichigo empezó a ponerse nervioso por la tardanza de la chica para contestar, ¿la habría puesto en una situación incómoda?, se cuestionó sintiéndose culpable más no arrepentido.

-¡Si! - fue la simple respuesta de la chica que logró tranquilizar a Ichigo.

La fiesta hubo terminado pero para los pelinarajas algo estaba por comenzar. Esa noche Ichigo acompañó a Orihime a su casa, se despidieron como de costumbre pero esta vez con la promesa de verse de nuevo.

Al llegar a su casa Ichigo tomo su celular, esta vez sin dudar y mando un mensaje a Orihime que decía lo siguiente: "¿Crees que podríamos vernos mañana?, para hablar de lo que te comenté hoy. Pd. te veías muy linda hoy", Orihime recibió el mensaje y lo leyó antes de dormir, grave error, ahora no podría dormir en toda la noche. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron intensamente, ¿acaso los duendecillos azules le estaban gastando una broma?, se cubrió con las sabanas para ocultar su vergüenza, como si alguien la estuviera observando y tuviera que esconderse. Tomo el celular de nuevo y volvió a releer el mensaje, lo hizo al menos 20 veces, sin dejar de sonreír, entonces cayó en cuenta que no era una broma y que si se trataba de Kurosaki kun así que sin meditarlo más se apresuró a contestar: "Claro Kurosaki kun, pasa por mí a las 6. Tú también te veías muy bien hoy" contesto lo último con un notorio sonrojo e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por dormir y tener energías para el día siguiente.

.

.

.

Ichigo estuvo cuestionándose toda la noche ¿a dónde saldría con Orihime?, ¿qué le diría?, incluso se cuestionó que ropa se pondría. Quizá debió haber esperado a planear algo antes de invitarla a salir, pero no, no podía darse el lujo de hacerla esperar más tiempo. Estaba realmente nervioso, no quería arruinar su única oportunidad con la chica más perfecta del universo. Después de pasar una noche en vela, decidió que irían a un lugar tranquilo, un paseo por el parque y un helado estarían bien, no quería agobiarla con restaurantes lujos o lugares llenos de gente como el centro comercial. Vistió una camisa negra con pantalones de mezclilla casuales, compro girasoles sorprendiéndose así mismo por tratar de ser tan detallista con alguien y se dirigió decidido a la casa de Orihime.

Si Ichigo estaba nervioso, Orihime se encontraba peor. El día se pasó demasiado rápido para ella y cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 5:30, conociendo la puntualidad de Ichigo él debía estar ya por llegar. Se apresuró a cambiarse, poniéndose lo primero que encontró, a pesar de que todo el día había estado planeado su conjunto las prisas le ganaron y acabó colocándose la primer pieza que encontró en su armario, que consistía en una blusa rosa con los hombros al descubierto, y una falda blanca que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas.

Ichigo tocó el timbre y la sorprendió con los girasoles. Ambos salieron nerviosos camino al parque, caminando muy cerca uno del otro y hablado de trivialidades.

Al llegar al parque Ichigo le invito un helado a Orihime, para amenizar la tarde, relajarse y poder hablar sobre lo que quería. Orihime escogió fresa y el chocolate. Se sentaron luego en una banca que era cubierta por la sombra de un árbol. En el parque acontecía un clima muy agradable, no hacía demasiado calor ni tampoco frío. Había niños jugando en los juegos de enfrente junto a sus madres que los cuidaban a distancia, había también una viejecita alimentado palomas en la banca de al lado y una que otra pareja de enamorados. Orihime disfrutaba su helado en silencio mientras Ichigo hablaba del buen clima que hacía, ambos estaban nerviosos.

-Inoue...- la miró estudiándola.

-¿Qué pasa Kurosaki kun?- preguntó mientras ladea su cabeza a un lado para verlo mejor y sigue con su helado, Ichigo traga saliva por la hermosa visión que tiene frente a el. No encuentra las palabras pero debe continuar, lo necesita.

-Ayer te dije que necesitaba un poco de tu tiempo para hablar de algo importante- Orihime asentía, nerviosa y expectante- bueno, la realidad es que no solo necesito un poco de tu tiempo para lo que quiero, sino que, más bien sería compartir más que eso.

-¿A qué te refieres Kurosaki kun?

-Lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría que...

-Wow, ¿por qué tienen ese color de cabello tan extraño?- preguntó un niño de alrededor de 5 años que se había acercado a los pelinaranja. Ichigo se sintió frustrado por la interrupción, quería ahuyentar al niño para continuar y estuvo a punto de contestarle "Porque nos lo pintamos así" pero Orihime se apresuró a contestarle.

-Nacimos con este color de cabello naranja- le dijo amable y sonriente, Ichigo se enterneció por la amabilidad de la chica para con el niño.

-Es muy bonito señorita, ¿puedo tocarlo?- Orihime hizo ademán de pensarlo y le contesto "si claro" al cabo de unos segundo, se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura del niño y que este pudiera tocarlo.

-Ryusei kun, ¡te dije que no te alejaras del área de juegos!- gritó la madre del niño a distancia- disculpen por las molestias, este niño suele ser muy impertinente- se disculpó con los pelinarajas.

-No hay problema, es un niño muy inteligente- contestó Orihime sonriéndole a la madre.

-Gracias, tu novio y tú hacen bonita pareja- dijo al momento que su hijo salió corriendo y ella detrás de él, dejando a unos pelinaranja bastante sorrojados.

-Era un lindo niño- río nerviosa Orihime mientras Ichigo solo respondió "seguro" y se preparaba para seguir con lo que estaba antes.

-Orihime, dime, ¿qué te pareció lo que dijo la señora antes?- indagó tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de la pelinaraja. La verdad es que cuando Ichigo escucho la palabra "novios" había deseado que esa frase fuera cierta.

-¿Qué su hijo era muy impertinente?, a mí me pareció que era un niño muy curioso y listo para su edad- contestó inocente, jamás imaginó que Ichigo quisiera hablar sobre el tema de ser una pareja.

-No, en realidad me refería a lo último que dijo, ya sabes lo de que hacíamos...

-¡Ichigo mira!, es un gatito- un gato negro muy pequeño se había acercado a los pies de Orihime, ella amante de los animales, no pudo evitar que pasara desapercibido y lo tomo entre sus brazos. Ichigo solo la miro suspirando por el cambio de tema tan repentino, ¿acaso no sería capaz de declararse?. Orihime empezó a plantearse la posibilidad de adoptar al gato, parecía no tener dueño y se veía muy desamparado.

-Quizá deberíamos preguntar a las personas de por allá si conocen al gato- sugirió Ichigo pues el gato tenía un collar en su cuello, lo más probable era que su dueño lo buscara. Asi que caminaron en dirección a los niños del parque y preguntaron a los padres de cada uno de ellos. Ninguno resultó ser el dueño y estaban a punto de darse por vencidos cuando la viejecita que alimentaba a las palomas se acercó a ellos.

-Mi querido Lucifer, pensé que te había perdido- le gritó al gato a la distancia.

-¿Lucifer es el nombre del gato? - le cuestionó Ichigo mientras veía raro a la señora de avanzada edad. Orihime le extendió al gatito para que lo abrazara, al parecer era la dueña.

-Ha estado conmigo durante las últimas 5 semanas, lo encontré en la calle solitario y me gusta traerlo al parque a pasear, pensé que no volvería a verlo. Dijo mientras estrujaba al gato entre sus brazos. Orihime le sonría e Ichigo sentía algo de pena por el animal. Luego de los agradecimientos los pelinaraja regresaron a la banca del inicio, Ichigo estaba más decidido que nunca a declarar sus sentimientos.

-Orihime, ya no quiero perder más tiempo por tontas interrupciones o mi inseguridad, la razón por la que te traje aquí es porque tú eres importante para mí, hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo pero yo quiero que seas mi...- un fuerte trueno acompañado de relámpagos cayó de repente, la lluvia se soltó a cántaros de forma inesperada y las señoras del parque con sus hijos empezaron a correr en busca de refugio. Ichigo tomo la mano de Orihime para correr a un lugar seguro de la lluvia. Fue inevitable acabar empapados de agua. Para su mala fortuna todos los locales de alrededor se encontraban cerrados, por lo que tuvieron que refugiarse bajo el techo de una casa. "Que mala suerte" pensaba Ichigo, él deseaba que su declaración fuera en un lugar tranquilo y especial, definitivamente no se iba a declarar en estas circunstancias, la volvería a invitar, planearía un mejor momento y esta vez revisaría el pronóstico del clima. Reviso a la chica a su lado, parecía tener frío y se sintió súmante culpable, ella le sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron y su corazón se calmó.

-Lo siento Orihime, ni siquiera traje un suéter para prestarte- se lamentó.

-Ha sido un día muy divertido Ichigo, hacía mucho que no lo pasaba tan bien - Ichigo la miró sorprendido, el sentía que había fallado en todos los preparativos y la chica se sentiría decepcionada pero no era así. Ichigo sintió el impulso de abrazarla y así lo hizo. La rodeó con sus fuertes abrazos acercándola a su pecho y colocó su mentón sobre su cabeza, era su instinto protector, no quería que enfermara a causa del frío, Orihime estaba sumamente sonrojada debajo de él y agradecía que no pudiera ver su rostro. Ichigo por su parte disfrutaba enormemente del contacto, hacía mucho que soñaba con un momento así.

-No quiero que te enfermes- le susurró. Permanecieron así alrededor de 15 minutos, hablando muy poco pues el sonido de la lluvia no les permitía hablar pero sin duda disfrutando del contacto. Para Ichigo esto estaba resultado la mejor parte de la cita. Después de ese lapso de tiempo, la lluvia disminuyó e Ichigo acompañó a Orihime hasta la puerta de su casa. Se despidieron pero Ichigo aprovechó para invitarla a salir de nuevo: "a pesar de las inconsistencias con el clima la pase muy bien hoy, ¿te gustaría repetir la salida?" La respuesta de Orihime fue claramente positiva, para ella había sido una cita increíble con el amor de su vida que jamás olvidaría. Ichigo se despidió y se dirigió a su casa pensativo, las cosas no habían resultado como él quería, dentro de sus planes estaba que a esta hora él y Orihime ya estuvieran juntos como una pareja. No fue así, pero aun así logró pasar un momento agradable a su lado además no se rendiría, por supuesto que no. Él lucharía por ella hasta el final.

Durante el trayecto por su mente resonaban las palabras de Renji "No hagas esperar a una chica tan bonita".

Orihime estaba en su apartamento muerta de felicidad, solo pensar en el abrazo que le había dado Ichigo la hacía morir, sus enormes brazos cubriéndola, el calor de su cuerpo, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas y cubría su rostro con una almohada en la sala. ¡Además la había invitado a salir de nuevo! Eso solo indicaba que él también se la había pasado bien con ella. Estaba tan feliz, no podía dejar de fantasear con más momentos románticos, estaba en las nubes donde ni los duendecillos azules podían molestarla. De pronto escucho el sonido del timbre. No sabía quién podría ser a esas horas, pero igual fue a revisar.

-Lo siento Orihime, ya no puedo esperar más tiempo, me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, me di cuenta durante la batalla contra Yhwach que eras especial para mí, pero sé que me gustas desde hace bastante tiempo atrás. Siempre he sentido la necesidad de protegerte, de cuidarte, de saber que estás bien, te amo y necesito saber si tengo una oportunidad contigo...- Orihime no daba crédito a lo que escucho, ¿por qué Ichigo estaba de nuevo en su puerta si acababa de irse?, ¿cómo era posible que acabara de escuchar las palabras que por tanto tiempo había soñado? ¡Claro! Eso debía ser, solo un sueño, su mirada estaba perdida y colocó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Ichigo, acariciandola, como revisando si era real.

Ichigo estaba confundido, y examinaba a Orihime con la mirada de arriba a abajo, estaba tardando demasiado en contestar cuando sintió la reconfortante mano de ella sobre su mejilla. Quizá ella no sabía qué decirle, claro, él sabía que ella había pasado por muchas situaciones así, pero nunca con amigo tan cercano. Seguro estaba meditando como rechazarlo de manera amable. Suspiro y tomo la mano de Orihime entre sus dos grandes manos apartándola de su mejilla.

-Orihime, está bien, yo entiendo créeme...-paro en seco cuando vio una gruesa lagrima resbalar por la mejilla de la chica, ¿tan incómoda la había hecho sentir? Se recriminó. Limpió las lágrimas de la chica y se disculpó, cuando de pronto sintió el enorme y fuerte abrazo que le daba la chica tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Lo siento Ichigo, es solo que no podía creerlo, había soñado tanto tiempo con este momento que pensé que se trataba solo de una ilusión más, tú también me gustas, más que nada en este mundo, desde que te conocí me enamore de ti y claro que quiero estar a tu lado- Ichigo meditaba cada palabra, ¡la chica lo amaba! Lo hacía desde hace mucho y al igual que él quería estar a su lado. Ichigo correspondió al abrazo alzando a Orihime del suelo, ambos permanecían con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento. Permanecieron así unos minutos para luego separarse un poco y verse a los ojos.

-¿Entonces ya somos novios?- preguntó Orihime mientras permanecía en los brazos de Ichigo.

-Solo si tú estás de acuerdo, pero me harías el hombre más feliz si aceptas- le sonrió ampliamente, Orihime nunca había visto una sonrisa más sincera y hermosa que esa, y se la dedicaba a ella.

-mmm-dijo mientras llevaba un dedo a su barbilla- ¿los novios se besan, no es así?- preguntó avergonzada sonrojándose en sobremanera cuando se percató de lo que había dicho, había pensado en voz alta y solo atinó a bajar la cara con vergüenza. Ichigo sonrió aún más y tomo la barbilla de Orihime para levantarla y hacer que mirara a sus ojos, poco a poco fue acercándose a sus labios y depósito un suave y delicado beso sobre la pelinaranja, el siemple roce despertó todos los sentidos de ambos, sintieron un choque electrizante recorrer su cuerpos y luego de unos segundos manteniendo ese roce Ichigo comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de ella, dandole vida al beso y explorando un poco el terreno. Orihime se sentía en las nubes y luego de unos segundos imito la acciónn de Ichigo y comenzó a mover y apretar sus labios contra los de él. Ichigo estaba feliz de sentirse correspondiendo y continuaron así por muchos minutos más. Camino en dirección a la sala y se sentó colocando a Orihime sobre su regazo. Sus labios continuaban unidos y de pronto Ichigo sintió la necesidad de explorar más en la boca de Orihime, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en la de ella y Orihime accedió sin darse cuenta, para ella era su primer beso y estaba maravillada por el mar de sensaciones que sentía su cuerpo. La legua de ambos comenzó a danzar, Ichigo atrajo a Orihime hacía si, aumentando la cercanía y el roce de sus cuerpos. Continuaron así por muchos minutos, pero para ellos, que disfrutaban tanto, el tiempo significó nada. Luego de un rato Ichigo se separó para darle descanso a la pelinaraja y la observo maravillado, tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y todo por él.

-Entonces ya somos novios- hablo Ichigo, dicho eso, ambos se sonrieron felices y continuaron con la sesión de besos, estaban conscientes que había mucho tiempo perdido que debían recuperar.

.

.

.

.

Nada los había hecho más felices a ambos que la decisión de estar juntos. Orihime sentía que su vida había cambiado para bien desde que inició su relación con Ichigo, el amor de su vida. Ya no había días de soledad, ni tristeza, nunca más estaría sola pues ya había alguien que compartiera con ella cada momento y la cuidara de todo peligro. Se sentía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, amada y protegida. Ichigo la acompañaba en su casa todas las tardes y fines de semana, la recogía de su trabajo siempre que podía y compartían todo su tiempo juntos. No le gustaba dejarla sola, su instinto protector aumento considerablemente (sí, esto era posible) desde que su noviazgo comenzó y es que pensar que su chica vivía sola y podía ser víctima de cualquier maleante que se quiera aprovechar de ella lo hacía preocupar en sobremanera, por lo que procuraba estar la mayor parte de su tiempo a su lado. Pero la verdad era, que si bien el que su novia viviera sola lo tenía en alerta casi todo el tiempo, este hecho era una de las razones que lo hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo, tener a la novia más bonita de todas y con casa sola, algo muy bueno debió haber hecho en su otra vida.

Está noche, Orihime se había puesto de manteles largos, le había dicho a Ichigo que por su aniversario de 6 meses le prepararía una cena romántica ella misma en su casa, por lo que el chico no podía darse ninguna vuelta por ahí hasta que se hicieran las 9 de la noche y la chica hubiera terminado de preparar los detalles.

Ichigo estaba impaciente, pero su novia le dijo que solo podía estar a esa hora en su casa y había etiqueta para vestir, pues Orihime quería que todo fuera especial; Ichigo había optado por un traje con en color negro, incluyendo la corbata, pero con camisa blanca y Orihime le había pedido a Tatsuki chan que la acompañara a elegir un vestido nuevo para la ocasión, termino comprando un vestido rojo con un escote pronunciado en V, ceñido a la cintura, corte redondo y falda amplia que llegaba un poco antes a la altura de la rodilla. La pelinegra le aseguro que Ichigo quería impresionado al verla, y así fue, el chico no tenía palabras para describir la hermosura de su novia cuando abrió la puerta.

-Hola Ichigo, adelante- lo invito a pasar con una sonrisa. Ichigo se tomó unos segundos para admirar su hermosura, le hizo saber lo bien que se veía y besó sus labios con pasión, "te extrañé" le dijo, a pesar de que se habían visto un día antes por última vez.

Después del saludo pasaron a la mesa y disfrutaron de la rica lasagna que había preparado Orihime, además del postre que consistía en un Pay de avellanas y crema. Todo le había quedado delicioso y luego de cenar se sentaron en la sala para platicar lo que habían hecho durante el día, así como del avance de su relación y de lo felices que estaban por cumplir 6 meses juntos.

-La verdad, no sé cómo le hice para estar todo este tiempo sin ti- le dijo mientras besaba su mano- me arrepiento de no haber confesado mis sentimientos por ti antes.

-Ichigo, yo también debí haber hablado sobre lo que sentía por ti hace tiempo, no tuve el valor, sin embargo me alegro de que todo haya sucedió de la manera en que fue, creo que fue en su momento, los dos estábamos seguros de lo que sentíamos y las cosas sucedieron de forma mágica- le besó en los labios de forma corta y tierna. Ichigo profundizó el beso y la acerco más hacia él, relamió sus labios y la apretó más hacia su cuerpo.

-Quiero estar siempre contigo Orihime, no solo 6 meses, sino toda la vida- siguió besándola de forma apasionada mientras la chica suspiraba en sus labios.

-¿Sabes?, alguna vez te dije que me gustaría tener 5 vidas, para vivir en 5 ciudades diferentes, comer 5 comidas distintas y poder tener 5 trabajos distintos pero en todas enamorarme de la misma persona- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Hablas en serio?, creo que recordaría algo como eso- le dijo sonriendo.

-Tal vez lo dije cuando estabas durmiendo, fue hace bastante tiempo pero mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos- era tan tierna, Ichigo no pudo evitar abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba. Besó su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas, labios y mentón para después bajar a su cuello y continuar con las caricias, deposito pequeños besos sobre el, haciendo suspirar a la chica, luego fueron pequeñas mordidas y lamidas haciendo que la chica se retorciera sobre su regazo, prendiendo aún más al chico. Ichigo miró por unos segundos el escote de la chica y sin dudarlo comenzó a besar al rededor, apretando sus pechos y besándolos sobre la tela.

-Ichigo, quiero estar contigo- susurró la chica, él asintió y la beso continuando su labor para cumplir su deseo. Aunque ya habían teniendo muchas "sesiones de besos" parecidas a estás, en donde aumentaban el nivel, aún no habían consumado su amor, pues cada que las cosas se ponían intensas Ichigo decidía parar cuando aún podía, no quería aprovecharse de la chica si ella aún no estaba preparada, estaba consciente de su inocencia y aunque quería ser él quien la corrompiera, quería que fuera a su debido tiempo y cuando ella estuviera lista.

Hoy no se detendría, Orihime le había hecho saber lo que deseaba y él sería el más feliz cumpliendo lo que quería.

Continuó besando su pecho sintiendo el aliento de la chica muy de cerca, colocó sus brazos debajo de la chica y deslizó el cierre lentamente hasta que finalmente bajo el vestido, quedando en ropa interior, el también deshizo el amarre de su corbata continuo besando a Orihime mientras ellas desabotonaba su camisa. Ichigo mostró su dorso bien formado y sus duros pectorales haciendo suspirar de deseo a su novia. Ichigo empezó a contornear con besos los hombros de la chica y con un moviendo ágil desabrocho su brazier dejando sus pechos en libertad, el chico se tomó un momento para admirar a tan hermoso par de senos, que si bien ya los había sentido muchas veces era la primera vez que los veía luciendo todo su esplendor, eran perfectos, blancos, enormes y con un pezón rosado. Orihime sintió un poco de vergüenza al sentirse tan expuesta, y se tapó el rostro revolviéndose un poco sobre las piernas de Ichigo, él apartó sus manos para besarla y susurrarle que era la mujer más hermosa, dicho esto bajo a sus pechos y empezó a masajearlos, escuchando los ligeros gemidos de la chica que lograban excitarlo más, luego de un rato bajo su rostro a ellos y beso ambos pezones con ternura para despues concentrase en el pecho derecho y empezar a succionar de su pezón, sacando la lengua de vez en cuando para darle delicadas lamidas al tiempo que pellizcaba el pezon izquierdo y Orihime se sentía desfallecer de placer. Ichigo repitió el mismo patrón con el otro pecho y continuaron así durante varios minutos, aunque Ichigo estaba seguro que jamás se aburría de ese par.

Luego de varios instantes así en el sillón Ichigo, cargo a Orihime hasta su habitación y la recostó suavemente sobre la cama colocándose el encima de ella y la miro unos segundos antes de continuar. No podía creer que tenía a semejante mujer debajo de él esperándolo. Ella era el sueño de muchos, tenía cientos de admiradores desde la escuela secundaria, era la chica perfecta para cualquiera y él tenía la suerte de que fuera solo suya. Acercó su rostro al de ella para besarla con locura mientras sus lenguas jugaban una batalla por la dominación. Ichigo descendió por todo su cuerpo dejando marcas de besos por doquier, no quería dejar ni un milímetro sin recorrer y explorar. Llego hasta la parte baja de su estómago y observó sus bragas rosadas de encaje, le quedaban a la perfección y la hacían ver sexy pero sin duda se vería mejor sin ellas.

-No necesitarás esto- dijo al tiempo que bajo sus bragas y las aventó lejos. Luego bajo su rostro ante los ojos curiosos de la chica y él le sonrió divertido retándola con la mirada, saco la lengua y empezó a dar lamidas sobre su clítoris mientras Orihime se sentía desfallecer, y empezó a pronunciar sonoros gemidos, los más fuertes hasta ahora, mismos que eran música para los oídos de Ichigo. Empezó a meter y sacar su lengua dentro de ella, continuó haciendo eso hasta que la chica se corrió pero Ichigo se encargó de limpiarla aún con su lengua.

-Sabes deliciosa, toda tú lo eres- le dijo a una muy sonrojada Orihime quien acababa de experimentar el placer más intenso de su vida. La beso para continuar con lo que seguía.

Orihime empezó a tocar tímidamente el miembro de su novio sobre la tela de su bóxer negro.

-Espera..- le dijo mientras dejaba de besarla para deshacerse de la última y estorbosa prenda que los separaba de su posible unión. Orihime observó curiosa el enorme miembro de su novio, estaba duro y palpitaba. Ichigo la invitó a tocarlo tomando la mano de la chica para colocarla sobre su miembro, la chica por instituto comenzó a masajearlo, pero el siemple roce de las manos delicadas de ella sobre su miembro habían hecho gemir a Ichigo. Orihime recordó lo que Ichigo le había hecho con su lengua y se preguntó si ella también podría hacer lo mismo, sin pensarlo dos veces acercó su cabeza al miembro ante la mirada sorpresiva de su novio. Por instinto la chica saco su lengua y dio una ligera lamida a lo largo del miembro erecto, Ichigo pronunció un sonoro gemido y Orihime supo que le estaba gustando lo que hacía por lo que se armó de valor para continuar con su labor chupando y saboreando el miembro, Ichigo decidió ayudarla para marcarle el ritmo, tomó su cabeza para indicarle los movimientos, Orihime lo introdujo entero a su boca mientras Ichigo pensaba "no tiene náuseas, aun siendo su primera vez, cásate conmigo, cásate conmigo". Cuando Ichigo estaba a punto de terminar le advirtió a la chica para que se quitara pero ella decidió continuar e Ichigo acabo terminado sobre el rostro de Orihime. Luego de esto la atrajo para sí, y la colocó arriba de él para seguirla besando mientras sus pechos estaban en contacto directo, bastaron solo unos minutos para que Ichigo estuviera de nuevo erecto, listo para seguir.

Ichigo adentro un dedo a la vagina de la chica, quería prepararla para lo que seguía, Orihime desconocía lo que su novio hacía pero decidió confiar en él y disfrutar. Ichigo empezó a mover su dedo para placer de la chica, luego fueron dos y finalmente tres dedos dentro, Orihime empezaba a lubricar los dedos de su novio mientras esté besaba sus pechos dándolo más placer. "Creo que estas lista" susurró en su oído para luego lamer su lóbulo y observar a la chica debajo de él para ver su confirmación, ella asintió sonrojada viéndolo con todo el amor que le tenía. Ichigo abrió el paquete de condones que siempre traía consigo desde que las "sesiones de besos" con Orihime empezaron a ser más intensas y se colocó el condón, después se acercó de nuevo y la beso despacio, procuro entrar en ella con cuidado, muy lentamente, mientras no dejaba de besarla para distraerla de cualquier dolor, observó una pequeña lagrima resbalar por su mejilla y se sintió culpable, "estoy bien" le dijo con una sonrisa, el beso sus ojos y lamió su lágrima. Luego de unos momentos esperando a que la chica se acostumbrará a él, empezó a moverse de forma delicada, conteniéndose, para que ella no se asustara ni sintiera más dolor. Se empezó a mover dentro de ella a medida que pasaba el tiempo y cuando escucho un gemido de la chica se relajó al saber que también estaba disfrutando. Aumento el ritmo de las embestidas, mientras sentían como se unían en cuerpo y alma.

Ambos disfrutaron al máximo de su primera noche, era la primera vez para ambos y terminaron al mismo tiempo mientras se besaban y se juraban amor eterno.

Esa noche Ichigo durmió con ella, estaban conscientes de que ese sería el primero de muchos encuentros futuros más.

Quizá estaban destinados a tener otras vidas pero sabían que, aunque en esas vidas todo fuera diferente, se buscarían para estar juntos, manteniendo su promesa de amarse siempre, logrando tener 5 vidas y un solo amor.

.

.

.

.

Isshin Kurosaki veía la televisión mientras sus hijas dormían cuando recibió un mensaje de texto "no llegare a dormir esta noche viejo, nos vemos mañana, descansa". El padre Kurosaki no daba crédito a lo que leía, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a llorar mientras corría acercándose a la fotografía de su difunta esposa Masaki y gritaba "Por fin nuestro hijo se ha hecho hombre, estaba preocupado de que nos saliera rarito, pero hoy me ha hecho cambiar de opción, jamás olvidaré este día" lloraba exageradamente frente al retrato de la madre de sus hijos.

FIN.

Wow muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, ojala lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. Creo que todos nos quedamos con ganas de saber cómo es que se desarrolló la relación de Orihime e Ichigo hasta llegar a ser esposos y esta es justo la forma en que yo imagino que empezó su relación, tierna, tímida y apasionada.

Debo confesar que estaba muy indecisa sobre si incluir lemon o no en este fic, finalmente opte por hacer puesto que soy una sucia y solo disfruto los fics que lo tienen, ok no, jaja la verdad es que siempre sentí en el fondo que Ichigo y Orihime se tenían ganas de todas las formas posibles así que decidí redactar como imagino que fue su primera vez.

Puesto que esta vez el fanfic es para un concurso cuya cantidad de reviews será la determinante para elegir al ganador, dejo a su elección el dejarme o no review.

Si tienen instagram síganme: michelle14mr

Saludos, besos y abrazos desde México.


End file.
